Lost and Found
by revabhipraya
Summary: Cuma gara-gara ponsel ketinggalan, Chitoge mengalami nasib buruk hari itu.


**Disclaimer:**

Nisekoi © Naoshi Komi

Lost and Found © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Cuma gara-gara ponsel ketinggalan, Chitoge mengalami nasib buruk hari itu.

.

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, bahasa gak baku, a bit "eneng" zone, gajeness, typo(s).

.

Halo! Ini fanfiksi pertama Rey di fandom Nisekoi. Etto... sebenernya bikin Nisekoi udah pernah, cuma crossover sama Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. Mungkin ada yang pernah baca? :3 /ngareplu/

Oke, semoga kalian menikmati fanfiksi! :3

.

 **Lost and Found**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

"Gawat, gawat, gawat," gumam Chitoge dengan suara keras sambil berderap menuju ruang kuliahnya tadi siang. Mengapa gadis itu dengan bodohnya bisa meninggalkan benda berharga—ponsel—di ruang kuliahnya tadi siang? Mengapa dia sampai lupa bahwa tadi ia meninggalkan benda mungil itu dalam kondisi di- _charge_ dekat bangku belakang?

Chitoge benar-benar _error_ siang tadi.

"HP, _charger_... kalo sampe ilang mati aku," desahnya masih sambil berlari menyusuri trotoar kampus. Pasalnya, menjelang matahari terbenam seperti ini angkutan kampus sudah berhenti beroperasi sehingga Chitoge yang tidak punya kendaraan tidak punya pilihan lain selain berjalan kaki ke gedung kuliahnya. Menyedihkannya lagi, gedung kuliah Chitoge berada dekat gerbang belakang yang berarti, merupakan gedung terjauh dari gerbang depan.

Nasib Chitoge memang sedang tidak baik.

 _Kenapa juga tadi aku baru sadar di kostan_ , batinnya kesal sendiri. Kini, dia hanya bisa berharap staf kebersihan yang baik hati menemukan ponsel itu lalu mengembalikannya dengan manis ke tangan Chitoge.

Sederhana.

"Akhirnya!" jerit Chitoge begitu kakinya menginjak lapangan parkir gedung perkuliahannya tercinta. Setelah mengambil napas sejenak, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berlari lagi ke dalam. Beruntungnya dia, pintu utama gedung masih terbuka lebar.

"Pak, tunggu di sini sebentar sampai saya balik lagi, ya," pesannya cepat pada staf pemegang kunci yang sedang duduk-duduk di beranda gedung.

"Boleh, Neng, tapi jangan kelamaan."

"Nggak kok, Pak! Bentar doang," kekeh Chitoge sebelum melanjutkan marathonnya ke dalam gedung. Sore ini Chitoge mendadak jadi atlet kelas dunia.

"Ruang 103, 103..." Gadis itu menggumamkan kode kelasnya sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera pada pintu satu demi satu. Duh, nasib mahasiswa baru, belum bisa menghapal ruang kuliah di luar kepala.

Merasa lega setelah menemukan ruangan tersebut dan mendapati pintunya tidak terkunci, Chitoge cepat-cepat masuk dan mencari ponselnya di dekat bangku tempat ia duduk tadi.

 _Eh? Kenapa gak ada?_ batinnya kembali panik.

"Nyari apa, Dek?"

Deg! Jantung Chitoge berhenti sejenak mendengar suara berat nan datar yang ia yakin datang dari arah pintu ruang kelas. Chitoge membalikkan badan dan menemukan sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan rambut semi-gondrong warna kebiruan. Pemuda yang Chitoge sebagai Ichijou Raku alias kakak tingkatnya itu menatap Chitoge dengan tatapannya yang dingin dan tajam.

Gawat untuk kesekian kalinya bagi Chitoge. Bukankah pemuda itu merupakan kakak tingkat paling galak sepanjang masa bimbingan?

 _Sial_ , Chitoge membatin emosi. Pokoknya, setelah ini Chitoge akan mengutuk dan meneror Shu yang tidak mengingatkannya untuk mengambil ponsel. _Padahal cowok itu duduk di sampingku dan jelas-jelas liat HP-ku! Mana sekarang aku kepergok kakak tingkat lagi! Dasar cowok mesum sialan._

"Saya lagi ngomong sama kamu, Dek," ujar Raku lagi. "Kamu lagi nyari apa?"

"Ng... nyari HP saya, Kak..." jawab Chitoge pelan, ragu, dan malu. Siapa yang tidak malu saat dipergoki kakak tingkat sedang mencari ponsel yang hilang di ruang kuliah?

"Hah?" Raku mengerutkan dahinya. "Nyari HP?"

Sumpah, baru pertama kali Chitoge melihat sisi bingung dan polos seorang kakak tingkat. Ternyata, kakak tingkat yang paling ditakuti pun bisa mengeluarkan suara bernada sumbang.

"I-iya, Kak," balas Chitoge sambil perlahan menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya tanda salah tingkah. "Eum... saya permisi dulu, Kak, masih mau nyari di ruangan lain—"

"Yang ini bukan?"

Mata Chitoge membelalak melihat benda putih mungil berlayar lebar yang ditunjukkan Raku. Benda bernama ponsel yang tengah diperhatikan Chitoge itu memiliki gantungan berbentuk not balok berwarna keemasan. Tambahan, ponsel itu masih terhubung dengan sebuah kabel.

 _HP-KU!_

"I-iya, Kak!" seru Chitoge cepat. Dengan sigap, gadis umur delapan belas tahun itu berlari hendak menyabet benda kecil yang ada di tangan Raku.

Akan tetapi, pemuda itu lebih cepat satu detik. Sebelum tangan Chitoge sempat menyentuh ponselnya, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu mengangkat benda keramat yang membuat Chitoge jauh-jauh datang ke sini.

"Kok, gak dibalikin?" protes Chitoge tanpa santun, lupa bahwa ia tengah berbicara pada orang yang lebih tua. "Itu kan, punya saya!"

"Dasar maba gak sopan, pantes aja kalian dimarahin panitia mulu," cecarnya sebelum menjawab kata-kata protes Chitoge. "Saya ini penanggung jawab barang hilang ataupun ketinggalan di lingkungan departemen kita. Benda ini udah saya masukin ke kotak _lost and found_ tadi, jadi kamu baru boleh ambil besok."

"Besok?" ulang Chitoge setengah panik. "Gak bisa, gak bisa. Hari ini saya mau diskusi kelompok terakhir buat tugas besok. Mana bisa saya diskusi kalo HP saya disita sama Kakak?"

"Ini udah prosedur," tegas Raku dengan wajah sok. "Kalo mau protes, silakan ngomong sama Presiden BEM departemen kita."

 _Haduh, aku mesti gimana?_

"Kakak ada saran yang lebih baik, gak?" Chitoge bertanya dengan penuh harap. "Tolong banget, Kak, saya butuh banget HP itu buat malem ini..."

Raku diam sejenak. "Emangnya kamu gak punya HP lain?"

Chitoge menggeleng lemah.

"Kalo gitu... gini aja." Raku menjentikkan jarinya. "Kamu ikut sama saya ke kostan Presiden BEM, minta izin supaya HP ini boleh kamu ambil. Habis itu, kalo dia kasih izin, baru saya balikin."

Chitoge tidak melihat ada opsi yang lebih baik daripada itu, tapi... "Kenapa Presiden BEM-nya nggak ditelepon aja, Kak? Lagian, Kakak kan, penanggung jawab kotak _lost and found_ , jadi mestinya itu udah terserah Kakak, dong?"

Raku mengerjap. "Hmm... iya sih, cuma saya gak pernah bikin keputusan tanpa sepengetahuan Presiden BEM."

"Tapi, sepengetahuan saya, kalo Kakak udah jadi penanggung jawab, Kakak cukup masukin pengecualian kayak gini ke laporan pertanggungjawaban nanti."

Raku diam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Beberapa detik setelah hening, mulutnya kembali membuka. "Kalo gitu, ceritanya gini aja. Biar saya antar kamu sampai kostan kamu, nanti kita transaksi di sana. Kalo di lingkungan departemen... saya masih kepatok aturan."

Chitoge tambah heran mendengar opsi yang lebih aneh ini. "Ya udah," putusnya mengingat ia mendapat dua keuntungan dari opsi ini. Satu, ponselnya kembali dengan selamat. Dua, ia mendapat tumpangan gratis untuk pulang.

Singkatnya, Raku mempersilakan Chitoge menumpang di jok belakang motornya. Hanya perjalanan singkat dari gedung perkuliahan mereka, gerbang depan kampus, hingga kost tempat Chitoge tinggal sementara yang hanya berjarak lima ratus meter dari gerbang.

"Makasih banyak, Kak," senyum Chitoge sambil turun dari motor kakak tingkatnya itu. "Hmm... HP saya, Kak?"

Raku diam sejenak. Bukannya memberi ponsel Chitoge lalu bersiap pergi, pemuda ini justru melepas helm lalu duduk menghadap Chitoge. "Eh, Kirisaki."

Chitoge mengerjapkan mata. "Apa, Kak?"

"Jangan lupa... angkat telepon nanti malem."

"Eh?"

Setelah berkata begitu, Raku pergi begitu saja.

Dan malamnya, Chitoge mendapatkan panggilan di ponselnya dari "Kak Raku tercinta :*".

 _Astaga, kakak tingkat ini.._.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Hehe ._.v review?


End file.
